Fire of Love
by Kairiangel035
Summary: Aqua is finally getting over Terra and spending a lot of time with Ven. What happens when Terra asks Aqua to come back to him? Sequel to Love of a Friend. For Giovanna.


_**Fire of Love**_

I was happy, everything seemed almost perfect. My heart still ached from the hole Terra had punched through it, but I was feeling a bit better. Ven was in my life now, and he was the sweetest guy I've ever met. He did his best to make sure what should have been the worst week of my life one of the best weeks.

"The stars are beautiful tonight...just like you." Ven smiled as he looked up at the stars, folding his hands behind his head.

I just laughed a little, feeling my heart warm at his words. "I'm not that pretty Ven, sorry to disappoint you."

Ven looked lost in thought for a moment before his eyes caught mine. "You're right Aqua, you're way prettier than any star could be. You're the only thing that lights up my sky, with you I'm blinded with light...but if you were to stop existing, everything would become dark..." he said as he looked down.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise that." I smiled at him, which cheered him up right away.

He looked back up at me and smiled. "I know, it's just that you're the most important thing to me." My face faltered a little when his words hit my ears. "What's wrong? I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"Huh?" I said looking up. "Oh no, it's not your fault it's just that...Terra would always say that to me..." I gave him a sad smile as my heart throbbed painfully as it thought about those days.

He gave me a sad look that was almost heartbreaking "I'm really sorry Aqua, I didn't mean to hurt you...I never want to see you sad."

I smiled and touched his shoulder to comfort him. "It's okay Ven, it's not your fault so don't worry."

Ven laughed a little. "I guess that's true." he said as he took my hand in his. "Lets get you back to your room, it's getting late."

"Sounds good." I smiled as he walked me over to the part of the building my room was located in.

He smiled and did a small bow once we were in the light outside of the building, "Here we are my princess." he said, making me laugh a little. I leaned in a bit and he wrapped his arms around my waist and give me a small tender kiss on my lips. "Goodnight Aqua, I love you."

I blushed a little. "I love you too Ven." I said as the kiss still burned. Every kiss between us was special. He was always careful, as if I would break whenever we kissed. I was still fragile in his arm. He nodded slightly as I turned and walked inside. I quickly glanced back before shutting the door and I saw Ven walking away slowly and really eyeing the place, as if something was going to attack me.

I slowly walked down the hall and pulled out the key to my room from my pocket when I heard a voice calling gently to me. "Aqua..." it was a male's voice and I looked up to see Terra leaning against the side of my door, his eyes looking sad and sincere.

"Terra...what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I haven't seen him around much since we broke up a little over a week ago.

He pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps toward me, something kind burning behind his blue eyes. It reminded me of when we first got together. "I came to apologize to you." he said in a warm calm voice, catching me off guard. "I was stupid for letting you go...I didn't know what came over me. You were the best thing in my life and I walked away. I thought about it and I miss you a lot. Please, come back to me..."

My eyes widened and my jaw nearly hit the floor. I couldn't believe he was saying this. Some part of me was telling me that I should say something back to him but my mind was too clouded. All I could do was take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Ven..." I whispered to myself as an image of the blonde haired boy appeared in my mind. Just as if this held some power, my eyes opened to hear quite footsteps racing down the hall and one loud crack as his foot hit the ground and launched him in the air at Terra.

There was a loud cracking sound as a fist collided with Terra's face, knocking him back and a blonde haired man landed on the ground in front of him in a crouching position. I was too shocked to speak. "You leave her alone, she doesn't want you anymore!" Ven shouted as he stood up and took a fighting position.

Terra looks slightly annoyed as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lip. He didn't say anything but he gave Ven something like a look of death before charging at him. All I could do was watch in horror as Terra swung at Ven and he quickly dodged. I was worried about Ven, even though he was extremely fast and agile, but Terra was strong and if he were to hit Ven, he'd be badly hurt.

"Ventus, Terra stop!" I screamed out. Ven was caught off guard because I didn't use his name a lot, Terra just stopped instantly. Both boys had their fist and inch away from each others face before dropping them. "Terra...I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but I've moved on. A part of me still loves you but I've given Ven my heart. The past has to stay in the past, you hurt me and I can never forgive you for that.

Terra's eyes filled with sadness, then anger, but he just nodded and turned away. Ven look surprised and took a few steps toward me. "Aqua..." was all he was able to say.

I smiled a bit before running up and hugging him. "I was so worried about you watching that fight. Promise me you won't do that again."

Ven just laughed a little "I promise, I feel better now that I was able to get a good hit in." then his face turned serious. "I was actually afraid I was going to loose you..."

My eyes widened a little. "Why?"

Ven blushed a little, "Well...you loved Terra a lot so when he asked for you to go back to him, I almost swore that you would say yes."

"Oh Ven...I would never hurt you like that. I'm over him now, and what promise did I have that he wouldn't hurt me again? I gave you my heart...even though it's broken." I blushed a little. Then I leaned in a kissed him fiercely, his face flushed a bright red as I put much more force and emotion than I ever had before. "You were the one who said we'd get through this together." I panted kind of heavily.

He just laughed a little, "I guess I did." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and hugged back. "Thank you for everything."


End file.
